PDKT! Valentine 2
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Alis saling bertemu. Yuushou mengerutkan kening mendapati pintu rumah kediaman Phoenix yang terbuka. Mendapati adanya sepatu Aster, berarti anak itu ada di dalam rumah, tidak keluar. Tidak biasanya, apa Aster lupa menutup pintu? PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Humor, semi-Romance.**_

 _ **Pair: Semi-YuushouAster.**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy, OOC, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, semi-Pedo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Ayo, siapa yang merindukan Om? :D**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Valentine 2**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Alis saling bertemu. Yuushou mengerutkan kening mendapati pintu rumah kediaman Phoenix yang terbuka. Mendapati adanya sepatu Aster, berarti anak itu ada di dalam rumah, tidak keluar. Tidak biasanya, apa Aster lupa menutup pintu?

Sambil membawa sepiring kue bolu di tangan, Yuushou melangkah masuk. Youko memintanya mengantar kue yang baru saja dibuat, seperempatnya dipotong untuk Aster. Yuuya sedang keluar, dan Youko hendak membereskan kekacauan di dapur.

"Aster?" panggil Yuushou saat memasuki rumah tetangganya. Tak terdengar suara apapun, sepi sekali. Apa Aster tidur?

Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tidak bagus membiarkan rumah dalam keadaan tidak terkunci meskipun ada di dalam rumah, apalagi hanya anak remaja. Yuushou berjalan masuk lebih dalam usai mengganti selop, sekaligus hendak menaruh piring kue.

Namun, baru tiga langkah menjejaki lorong, hidung Yuushou mencium sesuatu yang manis. Asalnya ..., dari dapur.

Penasaran, arah langkah diganti menuju sumber aroma. Semakin mendekat, bau manis bercampur susu dan kacang semakin kuat. Begitu sampai di ambang pintu masuk dapur, Yuushou tersenyum geli mendapati punggung anak tetangganya.

Aster bersenandung berdiri di depan kompor membelakangi Yuushou sambil menuang cokelat leleh ke dalam loyang cetakan berbentuk hati kecil-kecil. Oh, pantas saja Aster tidak dengar, telinganya disumpali _earphone_. Entah lagu macam apa yang didengarnya.

Piring ditaruh di atas meja. Beberapa buku cara membuat cokelat dan beberapa potongan cokelat sisa berhamburan di atas meja. Ada juga krim berwarna merah jambu yang kental, mungkin untuk hiasan. Yuushou berjalan menghampiri Aster.

"Sedang membuat cokelat, Aster?" Telapak tangan Yuushou menyentuh pundak Aster.

ARGH!

Yuushou berkedip-kedip melihat Aster yang terlonjak, terkejut sekali sepertinya. Perasaan Yuushou tidak terlalu keras menepuknya, atau Aster yang terlalu konsentrasi? Untung panci berisi cokelat tidak jatuh.

Bapak-bapak tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadari kemunculan warna merah pekat di pipi Aster. Sungguh terlalu. Sudah dikagetkan, tengkuk dibikin meremang dengan fakta akan kedatangan orang yang ditaksir.

Cepat-cepat _earphone_ dilepas dan dibuang ke atas meja.

"O-Om?!"

"Maaf. Om mengagetkanmu?"

"E—Tidak! Tidak, kok!" Dusta Aster, menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Sedang membuat cokelat?" tanya Yuushou mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

Terhenyak, Aster makin panik tak siap menjawab. "E-eh, anu! Tidak—Maksudku, iya! Kue cokelat biasa, kok!"

"Kelihatannya masih sibuk, ya? Kalau begitu, Om pulang. Om kemari cuma mau mengantar bolu," pamit Yuushou.

Otak Aster tersendat-sendat berpikir. "Tidak sibuk—Eh, maksudnya tidak terlalu—Bolu?" Kepala Aster celingukan dan mendapati potongan kue di atas meja.

"A-ah, terima kasih!"

"Oh, ada cokelat di bibirmu."

"Huh?" Aster menjilati bibirnya, namun tak menemukan noda cair manis.

Manik biru sama sekali tak berkedip ketika ibu jari dengan lembut mengusap dari pipi hingga ke sudut bibirnya.

"Di sini, lho." Cokelat yang menodai jempol dibawa naik ke depan mulut dan dijilat.

Otak yang tadinya blank, mendadak tubuh seperti disengat listrik. Darah terpompa naik ke ubun-ubun.

BUM!

Bukan lagi asap yang keluar. Jantung Aster yang terasa meledak.

"Cokelatnya enak. Nanti bagi jika sudah jadi, ya. Yuuya juga pasti ingin coba."

Tiga kalimat terakhir dan suara langkah kaki Yuushou yang keluar rumah sama sekali tidak menembus tengkorak, masuk ke telinga Aster saja tidak.

Lutut terasa lemas. Dentuman jantung seakan berpacu dengan waktu. Wajah putih disapu merah merona. Tubuh Aster perlahan-lahan merosot ke lantai.

Sungguh ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan cokelatnya dalam keadaan cenat-cenut begini ...

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
